Mine
by Rayjah
Summary: All she wanted was a savior. Reiko/sora. Slight spoilers.


**A/N: I don't even know what brought this along. **

**Contains: Reiko/Sora. **

**Mine**

Nightmares came easy, even after her release. Nightmares of her former gruesome, twisted owner that sent her into shocks of convulsive shivers and drenching cold sweat. The fetal position was an impulsive, familiar stance she had picked up since then. She felt safe, comfortable, tightened into a ball in her own safe world..but it didn't keep that smile out of her dreams. _Did not_ take away the scars and pains, the seemingly permanent bruises and cuts.

She was always surrounded by faceless observers, laughing, mocking, jesting, "oh there goes Date-san, _such a selfish girl_. Look at her now, her new oppressor...she surely got what she deserved!"

"I hope I never see that _smug face_ again!" 

He'd be tearing her as the spiteful voices continued their mocking.

But most frightening dreams of all, her most vulnerable, pathetic dreams were those of her savior, of Sora.

Sora, looking down at her pityingly, a Sora that would cast her aside like a toy she had become bored of. And, watching the girl walk away, she would sob, "Sora! Don't leave, please don't leave..!" But the red-haired hero would not listen, and when Reiko chased her, she moved further and further. The distance was unbearable, heart breaking. In her dreams, she'd wrap her arms around herself insecurely. Sobbing the girls name.

"Don't go..."

_This time_ she was experiencing a different scenario. A scenario of death and pain.

She screaming, her voice dying into a silent sob, throat raw, as she witnessed her previous, twisted master, torturing Sora before her eyes.

And Sora was looking at her, stupid smile on her face, _don't smile you idiot...don't.._ eye void of any emotion. She was almost gone.

_Don't...no...Sora!_

"Reiko-chan...believe in me." The girl croaked.

Tears spilled from her widened eyes, she wanted to yell for Sora, to grab the bastard and _kill_ him, rules be damned. But she could not move, try as she might, she found she was paralyzed, rooted to her spot. Rooted to her front row seat of her companions destruction.

She could not look away.

She could not speak.

She simply cried, and watched.

_Pitiful. _

Pitiful little Reiko, she never stood a chance. She should have heeded the other girls' words before she started such a quest.

She was too stubborn, even know under Sora's protection, too stubborn to quit. She was hurting the one she loved.

Gritting her teeth, eyes searing with rage, she strained to move-to yell for Sora to fight.

_Don't die. You can't die!_

_Sora-chan...no. No. I won't allow you to die. _

"I believe in you Sora-chan!"

It was a pitiful whisper, Sora's smile simply widened sadly.

_Don't leave me like this. _

"NO!"

She was, once again, in her dorm room. A familiar scene, waking up yelling was not uncommon. She was certain she woke up her neighbors every time she did so. She shakily wiped the sweat forming on her brow and gritted her teeth, she hated it. Hated this feeling, hated knowing how she felt for the other girl.

_Just a kid. _She thought to herself, her fist clenched into a tight ball, _how could such a child...make me so vulnerable?_

A knock at the door startled her, perhaps she _had_ woken someone up, was she making noises in her sleep? She'd have to answer to reassure them everything was fun, it would be embarrassing and awkward, but she'd live with it.

Upon opening the door, she was met with yet another surprise, "Himoto-san?" The redhead figited awkwardly in the hall, dressed in her school attire. "I was...er...going to the bathroom and I heard noises.."

Reiko raised an amused eyebrow, "Sora," dropping all formalities, she smirked shyly, "Does your class wing not have a bathroom?" Who was she fooling? Each year was separated into wings, these wings had their own functional bathrooms. Last she heard, none of them were out of order. Plus she was not dressed in pajamas, but the school's own uniform. Was she not aware that she would get into deep trouble like that? Roaming the campus idly...she truly was an idiot!

"Well, okay." Sora shrugged her way through the door, "looks like I'm caught."

"I did not invite you in here Sora." Nonetheless, Reiko closed the door, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

"Senpei?" Sora watched, concerned, as Reiko strolled lazily to her bed, "is there something...?"

Seeing the unasked question playing in the younger girls eyes, Reiko clucked her tongue, "no, I'm fine. Truly."

"But.." This was honestly getting annoying, "Sora, I'm fine. I was just...I read a scary book before I went to bed." The older fibbed.

A deep frown told her the redhead was not at all convinced. _Don't look at me like that.._

"Tomoko-chan told me." Sora's frown remained, "why didn't you...?"

"They're _just dreams_ Sora, they will go away."

"Not like this, you look sick. You're tired all the time, you're sluggish..I've noticed a drop in your performance."

"It is tiresome being Sora-san's possession, being stalked by student council members and being pushed around. Have you not thought of that?"

"I did, at first.." Sora sheepishly admitted, "look, she just told me you were have nightmares. She didn't tell me what they were-"

"Because I haven't told her that much. It was just a rare fit of concern on her part, just stay out of it. I don't need your help for a little dream."

"Stop lying." Sora rested a hand her hip and sent a stern look towards Reiko. 

"Excuse me?"Taken aback, Reiko clenched the bed sheet in her fists, nails biting her skin through the thin fabric, "if you are in fact, so concerned Himoto-san, release me. I promised to believe in you, and I did. I still do, I'm thankful for you...for saving me, I'm thankful for your help..but.."

_But what?_ She could not think, she fell silent.

Yet another surprise, Sora had somehow shot across the room with lightning speed, Reiko hadn't enough time to protest, or to react. The stronger girl gripped the back of her shirt tightly and buried her face shyly in the crook of her neck. "So...ra...?"

"I don't want to release you, Date-san.." weakly, her hands dropped around Reiko's waist, her head came to rest against her chest, "because...I don't want to lose you. I've lost my dearest friend...I can't...I can't lose _you_ too!"

Shock sent her placid heart into thunderous beating in her chest, _don't say that Sora...that's _my_ line,_I _don't want to lose _you. A timorous hand snaked through silky crimson locks, tugging gently at tangles as the the two girls sat in uncomfortable silence. Reiko mulled the words in her head, pondered what hidden meaning they held. She felt the younger loosen her grip and shift, her face turned away from Reiko's veiw. She was probably embarrassed by her outburst.

"So..." Sora finally spoke, hoarsly. "Yes?" Reiko prodded, suddenly interested. She had stopped the idle petting and placed a reassuring hand on one of the girls' strong, slender arms.

"So..." Sora repeated, and Reiko began to wonder if it was just a random noise she was saying just to break the silence. Finally the girl turned to face her older companion. Face glowing in the thin rays of moonlight that danced between her rooms curtains, she noticed a slight determined blush spreading across the hero's features. Had she been in the mood, she would have teased the girl about it, however at this second, she found herself swallowing a dry lump.

"From now on, Reiko-chan.." Sora stood up, eyes set in determination, "I want you to tell me the truth, and nothing but the truth. Tell me when you're worried, or when you're hurt. Tell me everything you think I should know!" She placed her hands at either side of the girls hips, uncomfortable with their close proximity Reiko shuffled back slightly. She couldn't speak, she simply swallowed and nodded.

She mustered a weak smile, "well..you know...old habits die hard. Hehe.."

Sora stepped back, Reiko leaned forward, desperate for the feeling of Sora pressed against her. She felt a twinge of loneliness as the the girl moved to leave.

"Sora I..." _I what? Think I like you? Might like you? Absolutely love you?, _"...don't think you should be out this late. You know, you could...get in trouble." She mustered awkwardly, _idiot!_

"Is that a request?" Sora smiled wryly.

"A.._what?" _Reiko bit back a bark, did she honestly think that...?

"Just kidding." The girl chuckled, "but you're right, I _don't _want to get in trouble."

"Then...then stay here. I'm feeling nice. Nothing more." She hoped, that at the angle she was sitting, Sora could not see the blush lightly painting her cheeks.

_The girl_ laying beside her whimpered silently in her sleep, she had fallen asleep as soon as Sora crawled into her cramped bed. The disturbed look on her sleeping face made the underclassman's stomach twist in agony. "Date-chan..?" She whispered.

"Don't go..." She was taken by surprise, she thought the girl had woken up but soon found she was merely muttering her sleep. Was she dreaming about someone leaving her? Who was leaving her?

She shifted slightly, considering closing the window as a cool breeze disturbed the curtains and sent goosebumps across her arms. Sora moved to sit up, only to feel a sweaty palm grip her wrist in protest, "Date...?"

The other's eyes glinted in the moonlight, she retracted her hand in embarrassment and turned to face away from the underclassman. "Sorry, it was nothing." 

Sora smiled, lying back down and snaking her arms around the girls' petite waist. She was testing her boundaries, when the other did not protest, she slowly pulled herself closer until her front was pressed to Reiko's back. Still no protest. Her grip became firm, she inhaled the girl's sent hesitantly before speaking, "I won't leave you, Date-san. I promise."

Their position shifted as Date turned to bury her face against her savior, her body shaking in sobs that made her feel pitiful and happy all at once.

No one was going to abandon her anymore.


End file.
